Link and Aryll's Epic Adventure
by Triforce03
Summary: When an island known as Labryna is threatened by the League of Darknuts, it's up to the Hero of Winds and his younger sister, Aryll, to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Link and Aryll's Epic Adventure: Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everybody! I'm really excited about this story. Recently, I have been playing my new favorite videogame, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, and I could not put it down. It was so much fun. So naturally, I decided to make a Wind Waker story based on Link and Aryll(as if the title didn't make it obvious enough). I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Without further delay, I present my second Zelda story, Link and Aryll's Epic Adventure. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Prologue

2 years ago, the evil king, Ganondorf, threatened to use the sacred power of the Triforce to resurface and destroy the flooded kingdom of Hyrule. However, his sinister plot was stopped by two courageous individuals: Link, the hero of winds and Princess Zelda, also known as the pirate captain Tetra. In the final battle, Link and Zelda defeated Ganon, but the King of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, decided to wash away his kingdom , however the king was filled with regret and sorrow for his fallen land and chose to wash away with his once proud kingdom. Link and Tetra later set out to establish the new kingdom of Hyrule. Along the way, they encountered obstacles such as a ghost ship, but this was just a minor detour in our heroes' path. They soon found a large piece of land and decided to establish the kingdom of New Hyrule there. It has been two years since Ganondorf's defeat. Link has returned to his home, Outset Island, with his younger sister,Aryll, and his beloved Grandma. Tetra and her crew of pirates decided to stay and settle down for a while in New Hyrule.

It has been two years and in those two years, all the traces of Ganondorf, the Master Sword, and the Triforce have dissappeared underneath the great sea...until now.

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder roared loader than an explosion, and the rain crashed down harder than hail. A dark, metal pirate ship was sailing towards the island of Labryna, only this ship was not filled with pirates.

"How much farther?" said a tall, armored darknut.

"Not much farther now, Sir Amaranth" said another darknut, although this one looked much less threatening.

"Good. Soon, we will find all four gems of life and revive our fallen master. Then, we will make that wretched hero of winds pay!" Amaranth stated as the ship made it's way towards the coast of Labryna.

Well, there you go! My first chapter of this story. I'm still trying to figure out how I can fit my stories into my life. Nowadays, I'm kinda busy with school and college stuff, but I'll try to upload as often as I can. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try. Also, putting my stories online is a bit of a hassle. I got a new phone, but my files are on my old, retarded phone, and plus I also have to upload to the computer, but eh, whatever. Let me know how I did. Some feedback would be much appreciated. No flames (whatever those are). Triforce03 out!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello! Before we begin, I am sorry to say but the next chapters of When Worlds Collide Part I will be delayed until further notice. The reason being is because my story guideline and chapter list was erased during a phone factory reset. In the meantime, you can contiue reading this! Chapter 2: Another day on Outset Island "Big brother?" Aryll, a young girl of Outset Island wearing a blue dress with sunflower designs, cried out. Hearing no response, she called for her older brother again "Oh big brother?", but still heard no response. "I have a feeling I know where he is at", Aryll thought to herself as she made her way towards the lookout in search of her brother and sure enough there he was, sleeping peacefully and quietly snoring in his blue shirt with a lobster design and orange pants. Feeling the opportunity to pull a prank on her older sibling, Link, Aryll snuck up on him and yelled "Boo!". Link woke from his sleep in a panic, "AHH, WHAT THE..." he yelled, frantically looking around. Aryll giggled, which caught Link's attention. "Aryll?! Why did you do that?" he said. "Because I thought it would be funny." Aryll replied with a smile on her face. Link exhaled and said "Well stop, you could have scared me to death". Aryll, feeling a bit guilty, said "I'm sorry, big brother". Link, now feeling bad for scolding his younger sister, said "Ah forget about it, sis. It's okay." "So why are you here all by yourself, Link?" Aryll asked. "Because even after two years of adventure and sailing, this is still my favorite place to take a nap." Link said, leaning against the guard rail of the lookout, staring out into the vast sea, "That might be the only thing that hasn't changed". It had been two years ago since Aryll was kidnapped by a giant bird known as the Helmaroc king and Link set out on a quest with his new pirate friend, Tetra, to rescue her. Unfortunately, Link failed his first attempt, but after a while he managed to free his sister and defeat the mastermind behind this,Ganondorf, with the aid of his talking boat, the King of Red Lions A.K.A. King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the earth and wind sages, Medli from the rito tribe and Makar from the Korok tribe, and of course the pirate leader, Tetra A.K.A Princess Zelda. Later, Link and Tetra departed to find the new Hyrule. It took time, but after a while they finally found a place to establish New Hyrule. After that, Link decided to return home to Outset Island. Link was 12 years old at the time and Aryll was 8 years old, now Link was 14 and Aryll was 10. "Good to see that you haven't changed that much, big brother," Aryll said, hugging her brother's waist, "Now come on, sleepyhead! We're going to miss our training with Orca". Link stretched to get the sleepiness out of his system "Alright, let's go" he said, making his way down the lookout's wooden ladder. Link and Aryll made their way to Orca's door and entered his home. "It's impolite to enter someone's home without knocking, big brother." whispered Aryll as they walked into the room. "But I've done it a billion times already and no one has ever said anything." replied Link with a hint of confusion and uncertainty in his voice. "Hmm, now why is that?" asked Aryll, also sounding a bit confused. "I..really..don't..know, little sister" said Link, scratching the back of his head in confusion. Orca, an old man wearing purple pants and a red belt, made his way to Link and Aryll. "Hello there, you two," said Orca,"Are you ready to continue your training?" he asked, pulling out his trusty spear. "Yes, we are, right Aryll?" Link asked, pulling out his Hero's sword and Mirror shield. "You bet! Let's do this, Link." said Aryll, pulling out her own Hero's sword and the family shield. "Then let us begin!" said Orca, preparing his spear in a defensive position. After an hour of training with Orca, Link and Aryll felt exhausted. Aryll had it a bit tougher. Link only practiced his sword swings and his hurricane spin technique. The only new techniques he learned were the fatal blow, the mortal draw and the helm splitter. Aryll, on the other hand, had a long way to go. She had to practice her vertical, horizontal, and thrust attacks and learn the spin attack, parry attack, jump attack, and the hurricane spin all in one day. It wasn't easy for her. After her abduction, Aryll decided to learn the ways of the sword for self-defense in case anything like that ever happened again. She insisted that Orca taught her, but Orca refused because she was too young. When Link returned to Outset, Aryll begged Link to convince Orca otherwise. Orca agreed to teach Aryll, but only under Link's supervision. When training was over, Link, Aryll, and Orca all got together in the center of the room "Well..done..today..you..two" Orca said while catching his breath. He appeared to be the most exhausted out of the three. "Mr. Orca, are you alright? You seem a bit tired" said Aryll. Link, continuing what Aryll mentioned, said "She's right, Orca. Maybe it's time to take a break from all this training". "Now Link, I may be old, but I'm not that old. I've still got a few years left in me" said Orca. "Mr. Orca," Aryll asked, raising her hand "how old are you?". "Aryll! You don't ask an old...um..I mean, elderly man his age!" Link said. "Now, now, Link, it's okay with me." stated Orca."Now Aryll, I am...uh...no, that's not it," said Orca, scratching his beard ",uhh...no, that's not it either...come to think of it, I think I lost count. Sorry, Aryll". "Um...that's okay, Mr. Orca." said Aryll, grunting in effort to carefully put her sword back in it's sheathe behind her. "Well Orca, I guess we'll be on our way. Thanks for today's lessons." said Link, helping his sister put away her sword. "Anytime, Link." said Orca, putting down his spear and taking a seat. Link and Aryll walked out of Orca's home, but shortly after they left, he said to himself "How old am I !?". Orca sat there, thinking about his unknown age for the rest of the day. Well, there is another chapter down! By the way, I forgot to mention, in some chapters there may be some song references. In this chapter, there is one. Can you find it? I'll reveal it in my next chapter. Later! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Did you guess it? The song was Counting Stars by One Republic. Once again, thank you for the feedback. Also, I did write my stories in paragraphs, but for some reason it just turned into one giant paragraph when I uploaded it. Oh well, that's what happens when you work with retarded technology nowadays. Anyways, back to the story!**

Chapter 3: Aryll's plan

After a day filled with vigorous training, Link and Aryll spent the rest of their day with their grandmother at their house, where they had their favorite soup for dinner. As usual, it was nothing short of delicious. After they had finished helping their grandmother with some chores around the house, Link and Aryll went to bed. Aryll had no trouble falling asleep, however Link was unable to fall asleep. For about an hour, he tossed and turned in his bed, staring at the ceiling and outside the window. He had a lot on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Tetra and New Hyrule. Link felt uncomfortable sitting up in his bed, so he got up off the top bunk, put on his shoes, and carefully snuck out of his house. Link went to the boat dock and sat down on the edge, staring out into the vastness of the Great Sea. He had so many great memories during his adventure out there. He turned to his left to see his boat, the King of Red Lions, in it's former glory. He remembered the first time they met, where he was lying in the boat and saw the boat talking back to him, and he was so startled that he fell back. He laughed to himself, but as he glimpsed at his boat's lifeless eyes, his laughter faded away.

Suddenly Link heard a small voice behind him whom he instantly recognized, "Big brother?"

said Aryll, sounding very quiet in a worried tone.

"Oh, hi Aryll. Why are you awake?" said Link, sounding very forlorn and not even bothering to turn around to greet his sister.

"I heard you getting out of bed" Aryll replied to Link. She knew something was bothering her brother. She did not like to see him like this. "Is there something wrong, Link?" she asked.

"...Huh..wha? N-no Aryll. Everything's fine. I just needed some fresh air." said Link, snapping out of his daydreaming (or in this case, nightdreaming). He was lost in his stream of consciousness, remembering all the good times he had with his magic boat, all the oceans they sailed.

Aryll knew he was lying about the fresh air thing, but judging by his constant glare at his boat, she had a pretty good clue, "You miss him, don't you?" she said as she took a seat next to him.

"A lot, Aryll. He was a great friend." Link confessed with a sigh. "We had a lot of great times sailing, taking down monsters, seaching for sunken treasure...if only he didn't have to go so soon" said Link as he glared down sadly into his reflection below him.

Aryll couldn't bear to see her older brother in his melancholic state anymore. She had to think of something to cheer him up, plus it was Link's turn to cook breakfast tomorrow and if he continued being gloomy, he'd probably accidently burn down the whole house. That's when Aryll got an idea, a half-baked idea, but an idea nonetheless. She would take his boat, pretend that she needed rescue, and once Link made it onto the boat, she'd whisk them away into the Great Sea so that Link can experiece the joy of sailing again! It was so crazy that it just might work!

"C'mon, big brother! Let's go back to bed. If grandma sees we're not in bed, she'll get upset." said Aryll as she pulled Link's arm, motioning him to follow her.

Link tried to make himself feel better by poking fun at his sister, "You mean like the time she got upset when you used a Hyoi pear and accidently broke Sturgeon's window?"

"That was my first time using a Hyoi pear! I panicked, okay!?" said an embarrassed Aryll, choosing not to remember that. Link couldn't help but laugh as they made their way back home. Along the way, although she was being laughed at, Aryll kept a smile on her face. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Author's note: So how was that? Hopefully it was okay. I tried upping up the humor this time. When the story needs to be serious, it will become serious, but for now I'll try to balance the seriousness with humor. No hidden song lyrics in this one. Reviews, good or bad (but not too bad), always welcome! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hello again, readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I have realized my two latest obsessions: Frozen and The Lego Movie! Don't get me wrong, I still love Zelda more than anything. Zelda is my life! So, I thought about creating a crossover with Zelda for one of my two newest obsessions. Sadly, I can't make a simple decision myself, so I'll let you guys decide: Would you prefer a crossover with Frozen or a crossover with The Lego Movie? Comment your choice below! Anyways, lets continue reading.**

Chapter 4: The great storm

The next morning was a bit slow. Link was too caught up in his daydreaming about his past adventures that he didn't even notice that he had burnt Aryll's breakfast. He even managed to set fire to his glass of orange juice. "How does that even happen?" Aryll wondered the whole morning as she ate semi-burnt pancakes.

The weather was not helping Link's mood either. Grey skies, many clouds, and not a single ray of sunshine to be seen. However, this didn't interfere with Link and Aryll's training. Or in this case, only Aryll's training. Link was so lost in his fantasies that he failed to block almost every attack that Orca threw at him.

"Are you alright, Link?" said Orca after he had smacked Link in the ribs with the wodden end of his spear for the thirteenth time, "you seem a little bit off today."

Link, whose entire body ached from getting whacked a dozen times, said in between his panting, "N..no...I'm...f...fine...Or...ca. Oh goddess, I need a break". And with that, Link grabbed his sword and shield and exited the room.

Aryll sighed and said, "I'd better go calm him down. Bye, Mr. Orca!". Aryll grabbed her stuff and exited the room.

"Kids these days." Orca said to himself as Aryll left.

Upon exiting Orca's home, Aryll searched for her troubled brother. It was time to put her plan into action. The only problem was that Link was nowhere in sight. "Hmm...where could he have gone?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she looked up at the lookout and she got a good clue to her answer. Aryll made her way to the lookout and climbed the ladder up to the viewing platform. To her disappointment, Link wasn't there, but she also had a clever idea to use the lookout to get a better view of Outset. Using her telescope, Aryll got a better view and saw what appeared to be her older brother, fast asleep in his boat. This made things easier for Aryll because now she didn't have to fake a situation or pretend to be in danger to get Link in the boat.

Aryll left the lookout and went to go prepare for her trip. She went to go and buy two hyoi pears from Beetle, and also went to get Link's old sea chart. Having to sneak past her own grandmother and snoop through Link's personal belongings made her feel wrong, but it would all be worth it to see the smile on his face.

Finally, Aryll carefully made her way onto the boat, trying not rock the boat or awaken her sleeping brother. Once she was on the boat, Aryll looked for a way to raise the sail. She had never maneuvered a boat before, much less a sailboat. Then, she found a rotating lever. Aryll quickly found that it raised a huge piece of cloth with a turquoise symbol indicating wind attatched to a pole when she used the lever. And all of a sudden, to Aryll's surprise, the boat started sailing slowly. "Yes! Finally, it's working. Now I just have to find a way to get it out into the sea." ,thought Aryll as she searched for a way to steer the boat. There were no oars, no paddles, no nothing! She quickly looked down to make sure Link was still asleep. Then Aryll noticed another lever, only this time this one moved the direction of the sail. When Aryll moved the sail to the west, the boat sped up and was finally able to sail at a steady pace. Once the boat sailed smoother, Aryll started to sail away from Outset and into the Great Sea.

After a few minutes, Aryll saw that Outset Island was becoming smaller and smaller as they went farther. She was enjoying the feeling of sailing across the ocean and the wind blowing through her hair. She also slightly enjoyed the light rain. She felt like a brave adventurer on a quest to save the world or something. She felt like a hero. She felt like her older brother or Miss Tetra. They were the two people that Ayrll saw as role models, along with her grandmother and Gonzo. She wanted to grow up to be as brave and as fearless as them. Aryll returned to reality when she accidentely flipped a switch that triggered the boat's Swift Sail. Aryll and the boat took off as fast as lightning for a few seconds. She almost lost her balance when the boat tipped a bit. However, during that quick jolt of speed, the boat created waves, which splashed onto Link's face, causing him to wake up.

"Huh..wha..whassgoinon?" Link said while yawning. He still wasn't aware of the situation.

Aryll did not want Link to awaken so early, so she decided that now was a better time than any, "Surprise, big brother!" she yelled.

Link panicked, startled by Aryll's surprise, and fell back on the helm of the boat. "Hwwaahh!" he yelled as he collapsed. "Aryll? How did we...? When did I...?" said a very confused Link.

Aryll could see that Link was at a loss for words, so she began explaining, "I noticed last night that you looked sad, so I came up with a plan to lighten your mood. I waited for today and then I got you into your boat where I sent us sailing across the sea so that you could relive that past experience!" she yelled, due to the increasing rainfall.

"Little sis, I appreciate the favor you did for me, but do you even know where we are?!" yelled Link as the storm got louder and louder.

"Of course I know! All I have to do is look for Outset Island!" said Aryll, as she pulled out her trusty red and yellow telescope and searched for Outset Island. She looked for minutes and saw nothing but grey skies. "Uh oh...um...big brother...I think were lost."she said, sounding nervous.

"Wh...what? Oh no...this is bad." said Link. He couldn't believe it. They were lost at sea.

"Link, wait! Here's your sea chart! I took it with me in case we got lost! Maybe you can use it to navigate us back to Outset Island!"

Aryll pointed out, trying to be helpful.

"Aryll, that chart would be very useful right now, if only I knew where in the name of Din we were!" shouted Link, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, big brother." said Aryll, feeling ashamed in herself. She couldn't believe how wrong things were going. They were caught in the middle of a storm with little to no idea as to where they were. And it was all because of her dumb plan.

Then an idea came to Link's mind. "Aryll, have we been sailing in only one direction all this time?!" he asked.

"Yes, we have. Why?" she asked, not understanding his idea.

"Because if we've been sailing one way, we could turn back around and it could lead us back home!" he explained to her over the growing sound of rain crashing on the ocean surface and the wind blowing much more fiercely and ominous than before.

"Great idea. Let's do it!" Aryll said, regaining her lost hope.

Link put down the sea chart and tried to turn the boat a complete 180 degrees around by moving the sail, but due to the storm's intense winds and rain showers, Link had trouble steering the sail. Then, Link had another idea. He quickly spotted his magical baton, the Wind Waker, inside the mouth of the boat. Link got his magic baton and tried to change the wind direction by conducting the wind's requiem, but a violent wave crashed upon the boat, causing Link to lose balance and drop the Wind Waker into the depths of the Great Sea. As soon as Link thought it couldn't get any worse, it got a whole lot worse.

"Big Brother, what's that!?" Aryll asked, pointing to a distant part of the storm. It was huge, almost like giant, wet, rotating cloud. Link knew what it was, but he hoped that he was wrong. They were getting pulled in closer and closer by that thing. There was no denying it. "IT'S A CYCLONE!" he yelled in fear.

Hearing her big brother in fear made Aryll even more terrified than she already was. "Do something, brother! Anything!" she pleaded in fear as she grasped tightly onto Link's torso.

Link tried once again to steer his boat in reverse, but to no avail. The cyclone continued to pull them in, stronger and closer than before. Link was out of ideas. He had never felt so much like a failure in his life. He was lost in the middle of a storm with no escape and his sister was terrified. He had defeated a great evil and saved the world, but he can't escape a storm. Link had no choice, but to accept fate. " HOLD ON, ARYLL!" he warned as he felt the harsh winds blow and lift the boat out of the water and into the cyclone.

Link and Aryll were holding on for dear life, screaming their lungs out. As they spun around violently, they heard a threatening sound: the sound of wood cracking. Suddenly, the King of Red Lions split in two, separating the front from the back. Aryll was suddenly separating from Link, but he quickly got her hand and held on tightly to Aryll with one hand and the remaining half of the boat with the other. Aryll screamed, "BIG BROTHER, HELP ME! DON'T LET ME GO!", as she was almost swept away by the cyclone. "I...WON'T!" he yelled as he struggled to keep hold. Then, a wooden part from what used to be the pole for the boat's sail, appeared out of nowhere and hit Link directly on the head, causing him to fall back and release his grip on both the boat and his sister. They were now at the mercy of the tornado.

Aryll and Link were being tossed around like ragdolls. Link was starting to lose consciousness, due to the hit on the head. Before he did he heard a cry of dismay that belonged to Aryll. The last thing he saw and heard was Aryll reaching back for him, yelling "BIG BROTHERRRR!". Then, Link's vision dissolved and everything faded to black as he lost consciousness.

**Author's note: BAM! Cliffhanger! So, what will happen next? Does Link die? Does Aryll die? Do they live? What happens to our heroes next? Find out next time on DragonBall Z! Oh wait..wrong reference. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Really looking forward to the next chapters. Don't forget to comment your choice for a crossover: Frozen or LEGO Movie! By the way, no song references in this chapter. See ya later**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys! Welcome back to the story! Now I left off at a cliffhanger, so I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Let's continue!**

Chapter 5: Welcome to Labryna

Link awoke to find himself staring at a ceiling. However, this wasn't the ceiling he was used to seeing. Link tried to lift his head up a bit, but he was stopped by a pain on his forehead. Although he wasn't bleeding, it still hurt quite a bit. Link suddenly remembered: he was hit in the head with a pole. He gently felt the bump on his head and noticed that his head was wrapped with bandages from where he was hit. Someone had found him and treated his injuries, only question was who?

"Ergh..." groaned Link as he steadily and slowly got up "hey Aryll, do you know where...".A haunting thought appeared into Link's mind: Aryll was missing! Link remembered that he had let her go on accident before he became unconscious.

"ARYLL!" said Link, panicking madly. He didn't want to think about what had happened to all he knew, Aryll could be lost, stranded, or worse: dead. Link exited the little hut and looked around. He had completely no idea where he was, but it looked like it he was in a village in the woods. There were about 10 little huts in a circle, all of which were identical. Link didn't bother to check the huts first. The chances of Aryll landing on the same island as him were very slim. He was about to go running towards the shore until he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Link?" said the voice behind him. It sounded small, soft, and gentle. Link recognized the voice in a heartbeat. He turned around and saw Aryll, walking towards him slowly.

"Aryll!", yelled Link as he ran towards his sister and into a tight embrace, "Oh, thank the gods! I thought you were lost at sea!"

"I'm s-sorry, b-big b-brother! Th-this was all my f-fault. I nearly got us k-killed" sobbed Aryll as she tightly hugged Link and buried her face into his shirt.

"Aw crud, this was my favorite shirt" thought Link for a moment as his lobster-printed shirt was drenched in tears, then proceeded to lightly brush Aryll's hair with his hand. "Aryll..it's okay. The important thing is that were alive and well. Don't beat yourself up for what happened. We can find a way out of this like we do out of everything. Now don't cry..big brother is going to fix this, okay?".

Aryll sniffled and wiped her eyes of tears, "Okay.." she responded as she released her grip on her brother, and used her dress to wipe her remaining tears.

"Good, now back to the first topic, do you have any idea where we are?" Link asked, observing his surroundings.

"Actually I kinda do..." said Aryll, in a small, somewhat confident voice.

"Wha-wait really?" asked Link, sounding astounded.

"Yeah, my new friend told me while you were...um...unconscious...that we are on a small island called Labryna." said Aryll.

"Who's your friend?" Link asked, sounding curious about Aryll's "friend".

Suddenly, a little girl came out from one of the huts. She was about as tall as Link, and seemed to be around the same age as him. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and she wore a white dress with brown and blue water and wind designs and shirt sleeves. She wore shoes that were somewhat similar to Aryll's. The mysterious girl walked towards Link and Aryll with a smile on her face.

"Oh there you are, Aryll. I've been looking for you." she said in a sweet and calm tone. Aryll made awkward hand movements. Then, the girl turned to look at Link. "I take it this is your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's him. He's my big brother, Link." said Aryll, sounding as though she had a sudden confidence boost.

"Hi...I'm Link, Aryll's older brother." said Link, putting out one hand out to shake and another behind his head.

"I'm Rosalinda, but people call me Rosie. Nice to meet you, Link."

she said, shaking Link's hand, "Your sister has told me a lot about you. Is it true you saved the world?"

"Well, I-" Link was about to respond until he was cut off by Aryll. "Yeah, it is true! He rescued me when I got kidnapped, and he saved the world by defeating some weirdo named Ganondorf, but we call him Ganondork."

Rosie giggled at Aryll's wordplay. Link still had some questions on his mind, so he proceeded to ask.

"Um..excuse me, Rosie, not to be rude, but where are we and how did we get here?" Link asked.

"Oh, that's easy. You're on an island called Labryna! My father and I found the two of you, unconscious in the middle of the sea, so we took you to our island to make sure you were okay. What exactly happened to you two anyway?" asked Rosie, redirecting the questions towards Link.

"We..sort of got lost in the middle of a big storm while sailing." said Link, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Wow, you two have a lot of courage to be sailing in the middle of a storm that big." said Rosie, sounding impressed.

"Heh, heh...yeah, courage. Definately not an accident or anything, completely on purpose...heh, heh." Aryll told Rosie, slightly blushing from embarrasment.

Then, a man appeared from one of the huts and walked towards Link and the others. He had brown hair and a small beard. He wore a white long-sleeve shirt with blue water and fish designs, brown pants and black sandals. He walked up to Rosie and put his hand on her shoulder " Ah Rosie, there you are. I went to your hut, and saw that you were missing. How many times must I tell you not to go outside without permission? It's too dangerous to be outside." he said, sounding worried.

"Sorry father, I was just looking after Link and Aryll" said Rosie, in a reassuring tone.

Rosie's father turned to see Link and Aryll. The two waved shyly and awkwardly at the man. "Ah, I see you two are okay. That's a relief. When we found you unconscious in the sea, we feared the worst." he said.

"Thanks for saving us sir " Link said. "Not a problem, though it's not me you should be thanking, thank Rosie. If she hadn't spotted you two, who knows what would have happened!" said Rosie's father, trying to sound optimistic about the situation.

"Um sir, if I may ask, do you know where to get to Outset Island from here?" asked Link, being very straightforward.

"Outset? That's pretty far from here." said the man, scratching his chin. "I...don't suggest leaving right now, Link. You can't leave-"

Link quickly cut in, "What do you mean we can't leave?! Our grandmother is all alone, probably worried sick about us!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down Link!" said Rosie, "Look, the reason you can't leave is not because we don't want you to, it's...because...well, uh" she mumbled, struggling for the right words, "Did you own a red dragon boat?" she asked, hoping her words weren't too critical.

Link raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Yes, why?" he asked. Aryll turned around and gasped. "Link! Look!" she yelled, pulling her brother around. Link discovered why he couldn't leave now. Link saw a part of the king of red lions, which looked to be the left eye and left horn. Link gasped in horror. "King!" he said, taking the piece of the boat and falling to his knees. He couldn't believe it. His boat, his only memory of his past adventures and the king of Hyrule, were gone. His treasured vessel was shattered throughout the sea, never to be seen again. "That's all we found. It was floating next to you while you were in the ocean." said Rosie's dad.

Link remained on his knees for about a minute more getting a grip on himself, trying not to cry in front of Aryll, then he got up and took a deep sigh. "Are you okay, big brother?" Aryll asked, clutching his arm. "Don't worry, Aryll. I'm fine. Only problem now is: How the Farore are we supposed to get home now?" said Link, sounding both frustrated and depressed.

"I wouldn't worry about that now. We'll discuss it tomorrow. Right now, we should get inside. It's extremely dangerous to go outside." said Rosie's dad, sounding cautious. "Luckily, they don't know about this hiding place." he said, gazing up at the distant trees.

As soon as Rosie's father dissappeared into his hut, Aryll asked a question, "Rosie, why does your dad say that it's dangerous to be outside?" she asked, which led to Link asking a follow up question, "Yeah, and who is "they"?" he asked her. Rosie looked around to see if her father was completely gone. "Come with me and I'll show you. Just be very, very quiet." whispered Rosie as she beckoned Link and Aryll with her hands to follow her as she walked into the leafy woods.

"Should we?" Aryll asked Link, "Well, we've got nowhere else to go." he replied. And with that, Link and Aryll walked into the woods as well.

**Author's note: Done! Sorry this took for-freaking-ever, I was busy. Oh heck, I wasn't really that busy. I graduated from high school, then I was hit in the face by procrastination. I apologize. I still need votes on either a Zelda/Frozen crossover or a Zelda/LEGO Movie crossover. Leave a review please. I love hearing feedback, good and bad. Triforce03 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey people! I've got no clever jokes to make, so let's just continue the story.**

**Chapter 6: Rosie's plight**

** Link and Aryll followed Rosie through the woods, curious as to where she was taking them and what she was going to show them. It felt strange that all of a sudden, this mysterious girl they just met suddenly asks them to follow her into the woods. Link was about to ask where they were going, until Rosie quickly hushed him and told them to get down.**

** "Rosie, what's going on?" asked Link, trying to keep his patience.**

** "See for yourself" said Rosie as she moved some plants and grass aside for Link and Aryll to see. Link couldn't believe what he saw. Five tall darknuts were in a group, along with some bokoblins and moblins, pillaging an innocent village and harassing the villagers. One of the darknuts in particular had white armor, a red cape with gold designs, and glowing purple eyes. That particular darknut was giving orders, so Link and Aryll assumed that he was the leader.**

** "Hurry up, you simpletons! We must find those gems! Search the entire island if you have to!" the leader yelled as he crossed his arms. **

** "B-but I fought them all two years ago!" Link protested, "How can they still be alive!?" **

** "Shh! They'll hear you!" said Aryll, putting a finger to her lips as she continued to watch in shock as the monsters invade the villagers' homes. **

** "Who's the one in the white armor?" Link asked Rosie.**

** "They call him Sir Amaranth. He's the leader of the League of Darknuts." said Rosie.**

** "The League of Darknuts?" asked Aryll, sounding confused.**

** "You don't know? Geez, you guys live under a rock. They are the most evil and notorious group of knights and monsters alive!" said Rosie. "They have been attacking the island since yesterday. They're after the gems of life." **

** "Gems of life? What are those?" asked Link.**

** "Four gems that can bring anything back to life, or bring life to inanimate objects. They're hidden on the island somewhere. I think they want to use them to bring back their old master. If they alone are capable of such destruction, imagine what their master is capable of." said Rosie.**

** "That's terrible! Someone has to stop them" said Aryll, a look of worry growing on her face.**

** "You're right. That's where you guys come in." said Rosie, causing Link to lift his head up and hit himself on a branch. **

** "What do you mean?" Aryll asked as she stood up.**

** "I'm sorry for asking so suddenly, but I had to. You two are our only hope for saving this island." said Rosie in a fragile, yet serious voice.**

** "What the what? Rosie, I...we...we...uh, can't! We have to get back to Outset Island!" said Link.**

** "But if you don't, who will? I've heard about your adventures, Link. If there's one person I know I can trust, it's you, hero of winds. Plus, this time, you've got your sister to help you. No one else can do this. You two were brought here by fate. Please, help us." pleaded Rosie.**

** Link looked at Aryll and recalled a horrible memory: the time she was kidnapped and locked away by Ganondorf. "I-I'm sorry, Rosie. It's just too risky." he said, closing his eyes and burying his heroic matter how much he really wanted to help Rosie, how much he wanted to stop the League of Darknuts, he couldn't. He couldn't risk Aryll's safety just to go play hero. The island just wasn't safe. Link was about to walk away, until he heard his sister.**

** "Big Brother, wait!" said Aryll, stopping Link in his tracks. "She's right. We're the only ones who can save this island." **

** "I know that, but this place is dangerous. This is life and death. These guys aren't playing, they will kill you if they get the chance!" Link said, putting his hands on Aryll's shoulders.**

** "I know that. That's why I've been training with Orca: to prepare for something like this. We have to do this, everyone needs us!" said Aryll, trying to convince her brother.**

** "Sis, listen to me. I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you. What if something happens to you? What will I tell Grandma? I almost lost you in that storm, I don't want to lose you here!" said Link on the verge of tears. **

** Aryll simply put a hand on her brother's shoulder and said, "Big Brother, it's okay. I understand that you are worried, but we have to help these people. These people need us, Link. Remember the time you tried to save me from the forsaken fortress and failed? I was worried for you, but I had faith in you and I believed in you, and you eventually rescued me. Now it's your turn. Have faith in me, big brother."**

** Link looked down for a second and sighed. Finally, he looked up and said, "Alright, Aryll. You win. These people need us and we are not gonna let them down. Just promise me one thing: please be careful." **

** "You got it, bro!" said Aryll, giving a thumbs up.**

** Link walked towards Rosie, "Looks like we're your heroes. We'll start tommorow." he said, a shy smile on his face.**

** Rosie's face went from gloomy to gleeful as she ran up to Link and hugged him so fiercely that he almost fell back, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much." she cried, still hugging him.**

** Link blushed as she hugged him. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach and felt very warm inside as she embraced him. His thoughts were interrupted by Aryll, "Guys, just a thought, this probably isn't the best place to be hugging it out." she said.**

** "Oh yeah. C'mon, let's go back to the village." said Rosie, skipping back to the village.**

** "You like her, don't you." said Aryll as she walked back with her brother.**

** "Wh-what? No! I barely met her." protested Link, blushing bright red.**

** "Admit it. You have a crush on Rosie!" she said.**

** "Shhhh! Please don't tell her?" Link whispered.**

** "Tell her what?" said Aryll, assuring her brother that his secret was safe with her.**

** "You're an awesome sister" said Link. **

** "I know" she replied as they made their way back to the village for a good night sleep.**

**Author's Notes: Hello! One quick announcement: I need votes! Would you prefer a Frozen crossover or LEGO Movie crossover? Leave a comment! Please? I'll be your best friend! Rate, comment, and all that stuff. Triforce03 out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hey guys and gals! For those readers who read every chapter up to this one, I would like to say thank you. Now that we got the cheesiness out of the way, let's continue reading!**

Chapter 7: The journey begins

Link and Aryll woke up the next morning to the delicious smell of breakfast. "What's that awesome smell?" said Link as he sniffed the air. "I don't know, but it sure smells yummy!" Aryll responded, also noticing the pleasant aroma. They made their way outside where Rosie and her father were sitting and eating breakfast together. When Rosie noticed them, she put down her plate, picked up two other plates, and walked towards them.

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" she said cheerfully. "Here you go! Eggs and bacon! Compliments of my father! Eat up!" she said, handing them their plates.

"Really? Wow, that's so nice! Thank you, Rosie's dad!" said Aryll, thanking the man. "You're welcome, Aryll!" Rosie's father resposnded politely.

"Thank you, sir" said Link to Rosie's father. "Not a problem at all, Link!" he replied.

Link and Aryll ate their breakfast and savored each bite. It was simply delicious. It had been a while since they ate. The last thing that Aryll ate was a breakfast burnt by Link. After they finished their meal, they sat outside with Rosie.

"So, what's our goal exactly?" asked Link, feeling very cautious about the plan.

"Alright, let's think." said Rosie, placing her hand under her chin. "Hmm...they're after the gems of life, right? So, let's see...uh...I got it!" she said, snapping her fingers. "You have to get those gems before they can. There are five temples that guard the gems. If you can defeat the darknuts who stand in your way, you might be able to send the rest of the league running off of Labryna for good."

"Hmm, sounds risky, but it seems possible." said Link, pacing back and forth.

"Here, take this map. It'll come in handy. said Rosie, handing a map of the entire island to Link.

"So, we're going with that plan then?" asked Rosie. "I guess so." Link replied, unsure of his words.

"By the way, what will we do if we collect all of the gems? It's not like we can take them and put them back where we found them once the league of darknuts leave." said Link.

"I don't know, but we'll find a use for them later." said Rosie, getting up out of her seat. "Right now, we've got to get you two dressed into better clothes!" said Rosie, entering her small hut.

Aryll looked at Link in confusion, "What's wrong with our clothes?" she asked as they gazed down at their clothing. They quickly saw what she meant. Their clothes were full of wrinkles, and the ocean had washed away the color on Link's pajamas and Aryll's dress. It also had a bit of an unpleasant odor that smelled like fish. "Yikes! I see what she means." said Link, noticing their worn out clothes.

"Guys, come inside!" Rosie said from her hut, "I have a present for you!". Link and Aryll made their way inside where Rosie was holding something behind her back.

"The clothes your wearing right now, well...I'm gonna be honest...they suck." she said. "You can't save Labryna wearing that. So, take these.". Rosie held out two sets of clothes. There were two tunics, two shirts, two pants, two belts, two pairs of boots, and two hats. They came in two colors: the bigger clothes were green, and the smaller clothes were blue. Link and Aryll stood there, absolutely dumbfounded.

"I made them for you guys! I based them off of your outfit, Link." said Rosie, sounding enthusiastic. "I can tell." replied Link, feeling the softness of his tunic. "I thought you guys might need some comfortable clothes for your adventure. Oh, I also packed you some sandwiches and other snacks in this satchel." said Rosie as she handed the bag to Aryll. "Well? Don't just stand there! Try them on!" Rosie said, smiling.

After five minutes, Link and Aryll emerged from the hut in their new clothes. "What do ya think?" asked Rosie. Link was about to reply, until Aryll cut in. "They're freaking awesome!" she said, squealing with glee. Aryll felt truly heroic in her new blue tunic. It reminded her of the quest that Link took. His tunic always reminded her of his courage, fearlessness, and determination every time she looked at it. And now it was her turn. This was finally her chance to be brave and strong like her big brother.

"Glad to know you like them." said Rosie. "But you won't be able to stop the monsters just by looking cool. You'll need these." she said, pulling out two familiar swords and shields.

"Big brother, look! Our weapons!" Aryll said as she rushed to retrieve her sword and shield. "Rosie, where did...how did you...?" said Link, sounding very surprised. "Are you a wizard?" he asked her.

"What the-? No, Link. When I found you guys in the sea, I kept your weapons safe for you." replied Rosie.

"Oh...thanks Rosie." Link said, making eye contact with her. "Y'know Link, I really appreciate what you're doing for us. It means a lot." said Rosie, turning away shyly. "It's no trouble at all." said Link, who was also turning away, but blushing like crazy. Link felt his heart race like never before. By the gods, how he wanted to kiss her.

Aryll, meanwhile, was swinging her sword in the air. "Hey, big brother! Who am I? Haaa! Haaa! Yaaah!" said Aryll, imitating Link's battle cries.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Aryll." said Link, giving a sarcastic laugh. "Hmm, that reminds me. We'll need some extra items besides a sword and shield if we're going to survive. Does this island have an item rental shop?" he asked.

"Actually, it does! And it's right around the corner. Come on, I'll take you there!" said Rosie as she ran to a hut that was bigger than the average huts. Link and Aryll followed and they noticed that there was a sign atop that read "Anthony's Item Rental: Perfect for all your expedition needs!". The store was surprisingly bigger inside.

"Welcome to Anthony's Item Rental!" said a man who looked like he was in his twenties. "What can I help you with today, kids?" he asked, looking at Aryll.

"Umm...we..uh..." stammered Aryll. The store clerk was making her uncomfortable. "We're here to rent some items, Mr. Anthony" Rosie said, stepping in for Aryll. "Okay then Rosie, you know the rules. Each item cost is 20 rupees."

"20 rupees?! Are you crazy?!" said Link, protesting the high price. "Do you know how many bottles of Chu Chu jelly I can buy with that many rupees?!"

"Uh, only one bottle." said Aryll, bursting Link's bubble. "I know. That was for dramatic effect." said Link.

"Don't worry about the price, you guys. Just get the items you want and I'll take care of it." said Rosie, full of confidence. "You sure?" Link asked. Rosie gave him a thumbs up and with that, Link and Aryll browsed the shelves. There were tons of items. There were your average everyday items, like bombs and boomerangs, and then there were the strange and bizzare items, like the Beetle and the Cane of Pacci. In the end, Link left with a bow, a hammer, and a grappling hook. Aryll left the store with some bombs, a boomerang, and a hookshot. Something that bothered Aryll was when Link got his stuff, he held his items in the air and smiled. He even made a little tune that went "Da, da, da, daaaaaa!" to go along. "What is he doing?" Aryll wondered. After that, Link, Aryll, and Rosie went into the woods towards the open fields of Labryna. However, Link and Aryll felt bad that Rosie was left to pay 120 rupees.

"Sorry that you had to spend all that money on us." said Link, feeling guilty.

"Pfft! Don't worry about it. After all, it's the least I could do for you guys." said Rosie, putting her arms around Link and Aryll.

"How do you get all those rupees?" asked Aryll, sounding curious. "Well, my father is a fisherman and sometimes I work with him for some rupees." replied Rosie.

"Lucky. I have to cut grass for rupees." said Link. Rosie giggled at his comment. Then, they arrived at the end of the woods with the rest of the island's scenery in view.

"I guess this is it." said Link, staring out into the vast fields and open plains.

"Guess so." said Rosie, looking at the ground. "Be safe, you two." she said as she pulled them in for a hug.

"Don't worry, Rosie. We'll make sure we stop those mean old darknuts and save Labryna!" said Aryll, bursting with enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Aryll. You too, Link." she said, releasing them from her embrace. "Good luck guys! You can do it! I believe in you!" Rosie yelled as they made their way into the fields.

"You ready for an epic adventure, Aryll?" said Link, pulling out the map that Rosie gave him. "You bet I am, big brother." replied Aryll, containing her excietment. "Then, let's do this." said Link in an epic tone as they walked through Labryna's vast field to find the first dungeon. The epic adventure had finally begun.

**Author's Notes: Done! Please like this chapter! I stayed up until 2 AM writing it! Once again, I need votes on Frozen crossover vs LEGO Movie cossover. I should probably just copy-paste this since I say the same thing all the time. Please rate. All reviews welcome, good and bad. If you need me, I'm going to go to sleep before I collapse from exhaustion. Triforce03 out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: ** **Triforce03: Hello readers! Glad to know your enjoying the story so far! Well, guess what? Now I can officially say that the adventure will finally begin!** **Aryll: Oh, yay! I love adventure!** **Triforce03: Aryll?! What the f-? How did you get here?! ** **Aryll: Magic portal! ** **Triforce03: Okaayyyy...well since you're here, wanna help me introduce the next chapter?** **Aryll: Sure! Hi everybody! It's me, Aryll! Um...here's chapter 8! Enjoy! ** **Aryll: That's it? Kinda short.** **Triforce03: Just like you.** **Aryll: Hey!** Chapter 8: In the Labrynian forests Link and Aryll walked through the grass-covered landscape, trying to figure out where to go. Link looked at the map in confusion while Aryll cut the grass around them with her sword, looking for rupees but to her dismay found only 3 green rupees. "Aryll, come and check this out." said Link, looking at the map. Aryll made her way towards Link and looked at the map. "Alright, look: we're here, right?" he said, pointing to a region on the map that read Labryna Field. "Uh-huh." replied Aryll, nodding her head down. "Well then, look over here." he said, gliding his finger across the map to a symbol that looked like a gem. "Isn't that one of the gems we're looking for?" asked Aryll. "You bet it is! If that's the case, then our first destination is the forest!" said Link, pointing to a region that read Labrynian Forests. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go, big bro!" said Aryll, running towards the forest. Link grabbed her by the shoulder before she could continue. "Aryll, what are you doing?!" yelled Link, restraining Aryll. "You can't just run around like crazy! Did you forget about the monsters on this island?!". While yelling, Link inadvertedly attracted the attention of two nearby bokoblins. "And of course as soon as I mention monsters, two bokoblins appear. Why am I not surprised? " Link thought to himself as he let out a sigh. Link pulled out his sword and shield and prepared for battle. Aryll already had her sword out, so all she had to do was get her shield. "Okay, sis. This is your first battle." said Link as he shielded himself from his opponent's swings. "Remember to be on guard and concentrate on your oppon-" Link went speechless when he saw his sister. Aryll wasn't on defense, she was on the offense, ferociously swinging her sword at the bokoblin, who appeared to be struggling to defend itself. Aryll then kicked the bokoblin in the abdomen, knocking it off balance and followed it up with a spin attack. Link was at a loss for words for his sister's impressive sword skills. He grinned to himself as he watched Aryll's opponent dissolve into purple smoke and quickly finished his foe with a shield bash and a helm splitter. "Big brother! Did you see that?! Did you see me?!" shouted Aryll, jumping up and down in excitement. "Sure did. Wow Aryll, I didn't know you could be so badass." said Link, putting his sword and shield away. "Yep. I told you I was tough!" said Aryll, struggling to put away her tools as usual. "Even though you still sleep with a teddy bear..." Link said quietly. "You couldn't let me have my moment?" said Aryll as they proceeded to the forest. After a short walk and three more bokoblin battles, Link and Aryll finally arrived at the Labrynian Forest. There was a lot of vegetation in the area, a lot more than the woods. The grass went all the way up to Link's shins, or Aryll's knees. They were surrounded by lots of tall, linear trees. Link and Aryll took in the scene. "Alright then, let's find that gem!" said Link as he pulled out his map and walked into the forest with Aryll. The forest was breath-taking and seemed long and endless. Link was eating one of the sandwiches that Rosie made him, while Aryll was enjoying some chocolate chip cookies. "Easy on the cookies, Aryll. You know how hyper you get when you eat sweets." Link advised his younger sister. "I don't always get hyper." protested Aryll, "That one time was only because of-". Before she could finish her sentence, a plant-monster appeared out of the ground. "Yikes! What the heck is that?" said Aryll, taking a step back. "That is a boko baba plant. Careful, they're not the friendliest of plants." said Link. The plant then charged it's head at Aryll, who was off guard. Aryll was knocked down by the plant who also took the cookie in her hand. "Aryll!" said Link, pulling out his sword. The boko baba then attempted to attack Link, but Link jumped to the side and cut the plant's exposed vine-like body. The plant dissolved into dust and Link put his sword away. "Oww. That hurt." said Aryll, who was sitting on the ground, gripping her wrist. Link got to his knees to help his sister. "You okay?" he asked. "You wanna go back to the village?" "N-no, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." said Aryll, letting go of her wrist. "Okay then...let's keep going." said Link, sounding reluctant. "Okie-dokie." said Aryll. Once Link turned away, she continued to grip her wrist. They both knew she was lying. It still hurt. A lot. But now was not the time to show weakness. "Link probably took hits like this all the time on his adventures. He probably just shrugged it off like it was nothing." thought Aryll. She knew if she was going to last on this adventure, she had to toughen up. Link and Aryll went even deeper into the forest. They made their way past several enemies including bokoblins, boko babas, and even chu-chus. Along the way, Link and Aryll made their way to a part of the forest that seemed different than before. The sun's rays no longer shined through the trees, instead the sunlight was replaced with a thick fog. Also, more swamps started to appear. The trees also appeared somewhat lifeless. Link and Aryll navigated through the fog, being careful not to fall into a swamp. "Are we there yet?" asked Aryll, who was starting to get bored. "For the eleventh time, no! Aryll, I'm trying to understand this map." Link said, starting to lose his patience. "Are we there yet?" Aryll asked again five seconds later. "No, and in case you ask again, no!" said Link, becoming irritated. "Oh, come on! How long have we been walking?" Aryll protested. "Quiet!" said Link, suddenly stopping. "Y'know big brother, there are nicer ways of getting people t-wahhh!" Aryll shrieked as Link pulled her behind a nearby shrub. "What's going on?" whispered Aryll. Link pointed to a silhouette of a tall, armored figure. "Is that a darknut?" whispered Aryll. "Yeah, it is. I bet if we follow him, he might lead us to the gem." said Link, putting the map away. "You sure, big brother?" said Aryll, "That guy looks dangerous.". "No, but were not making any progress. But he might. It's our best chance." said Link. The darknut turned left to face a wall of vines covered in thorns. Then, as if by magic, the darknut pointed it's sword at the wall and sucked the vines into his sword, causing it to glow green. "What the-?!" Link and Aryll said simultaneously, amused at the darknut's magic. The darknut then continues through a tunnel that was on the other side of the vines. "C'mon, Aryll! We can't lose him!" said Link, emerging from behind the shrub and going into the tunnel. Aryll followed him into the tunnel. They secretly followed the darknut for a few minutes, past several tunnels of thorn vines. Being careful not to cut themselves along the thorn walls, Link and Aryll sidled along the walls, until they reached their destination. In front of them was a temple, which had old, damaged walls that were covered in moss and vines. There was no sunlight peeking through the trees and the fog had grown stronger. "Great! A temple! Why is it always a temple?!" Link said to himself as he watched the darknut enter the temple. Link and Aryll ran to enter before the door closed, but they were too late. "Darn it! Now how can we get in?" said Link. Aryll looked around and saw a hole in the temple wall just above them. "Look, big brother! Up there! Maybe we can get in through that hole." said Aryll, redirecting Link's attention to the hole. "You're right, Aryll. But it looks like we'll need some tools to get up there." said Link, pulling out his grappling hook. He tossed the rope so the hook attached to a vine wall. He put his feet against the wall and climbed the rope against the temple. Link then got his grappling hook and continued to climb the vine wall, until he reached the hole. To his surprise, Aryll was already waiting for him at the top. "What the-? Aryll? How'd you get here so fast?" Link asked, putting away his grappling hook. "I used the hookshot." she replied, putting away her tool. "Showoff..." Link said. Aryll smiled at him. They looked inside the temple, then looked back at each other. "You ready?" said Link, looking his sister in the eyes. Aryll simply nodded in reply. "Let's go get that gem." said Link as they entered the forest temple. Aryll was nervous, but she knew that as long as her big brother was with her, she could get through anything. **Author's Notes:** **Triforce03: Done! ** **Aryll: Wow, the story is going good. ** **Triforce03: Thanks, Aryll.** **Aryll: Now we just wait another two months for the next chapter.** **Triforce03: Hey!** **Triforce03: Oh who am I kidding? You're right.** **Aryll: Feel free to leave a review! Triforce03 appreciates the feedback. ** **Triforce03: Oh yeah, one more thing! Please leave some coment on what to write: Frozen/Zelda crossover or LegoMovie/Zelda crossover.** **Aryll: Um, Triforce03? Do you really need a comment on what to write? Why not just write both?** **Triforce03: Hey, you're right! Good point, Aryll!** **Aryll: Also, you spelled comment wrong. Just saying.** **Triforce03: Y'know, if you weren't so adorable, I'd tie you to a tree.** **Aryll: I have a knack for that.** **Triforce03: Can we just do the freaking outro already?** **Aryll: Okay, Mr. GrumpyPants** **Triforce03 &amp; Aryll: Triforce03 &amp; Aryll out!** **Aryll: Why does your name get to go first?** **Triforce03: *sigh**


End file.
